totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielka noc sylwestrowa
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci – Odcinek Dziesiąty Chris: Ostatnio w specjalnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci. Juan odkrył coś bardzo ciekawego co ma zamiar wykorzystać przeciw Mike’owi. Franziska i Misty namówiły Scott’a do sojuszu, ale ten sojusz nie trwał wiecznie przez Tyson’a, który wszystko zepsuł swoim przyjściem i przez Franziska i Misty się z nienawidziły. Zaśmiał się. Chris: Zadaniem zawodników było napisanie świątecznej piosenki. Wygrała szóstka zawodników. Trójka zawodników mogła czuć się zagrożona, ale nie Misty i Mike. Z gry odpadł Tyson, który nie mógł się pogodzić ze swoją porażką. Podrapał się po głowie. Chris: Ale nie ważne! W grze zostało już tylko ośmiu zawodników! Tak jest! Ósemka pewnych siebie zawodników, którzy mają wielkie szansę na wygraną, ale trzeba pamiętać, że zwycięzca jest tylko jeden! Kto się nim okaże? Tego na pewno się dzisiaj nie dowiecie, ale dowiecie się kto odpadnie w sylwestrowy dzień! Zatem zapraszam do oglądania dziesiątego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" Spa-Hotel Zwycięska szóstka z ubiegłego zadania relaksowała się w hotelu. Wszyscy się rozeszli po nim. Zoey poszła z Gwen do Biblioteki. Franziska poszła, gdzieś ze Scott’em do pokoju dziewczyn. Lion i Juan Alberto przesiadywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą. Biblioteka W bibliotece przesiadywały jak wyżej pisało Zoey i Gwen, które szukały pewnej książki. XD Zoey była na drabinie z kółkami, którą trzymała Gwen. Gwen: Znalazłaś już ją? Zoey: Jeszcze nie. Gwen: Lepiej się pośpiesz bo ja nie wytrzymam. Zoey: Trochę cierpliwości. Gwen: Łatwo ci mówić. Zoey: No wiesz... To nie jest takie łatwe. Gwen: Aha.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Zostało nas już ośmiu na wyspie. Mogę liczyć tylko na Zoey i Franziskę, które na mnie na bank nie zagłosują no i Scott. Są jeszcze ci, którzy spiskują, czyli Mike, Juan Alberto, Misty i Lion. Na nich wolę uważać bo nic nie wiadomo co oni mogą zrobić. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Lubię Gwen i mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy najlepszymi kumplami na wyspie. Mam także nadzieję, że z Mike’em jest wszystko w porządku. Zoey: Chyba mam. Próbowała wyciągnąć książkę, ale nie mogła. Zaczęła szarpać książkę i ją wyciągła, ale spadła prosto na Gwen. Zoey: Mam! Gwen: Super, ale możesz ze mnie zejść. Zoey: Jasne. Wstała z Gwen. Zoey: No to czas ją zobaczyć jak wygląda w środku. Otworzyła książkę, a tam była jakaś płyta. Gwen: Co to jest? Zoey: Płyta. Gwen: Coś na niej jest napisane? Zoey: Nie. Gwen: Chodźmy lepiej to sprawdzić. Zoey: Sama nie wiem. A co jeśli to jest coś złego? Gwen: Na pewno nie. Zoey: No okej. Obie podeszły do laptopa. Włożyły płytę i odpaliły ją. Ku ich zdziwieniu ukazał im się Mike. Zoey: Mike? W ekranie widać była jak Mike spycha Zoey ze skały. Gwen: To przez niego spadłaś! Zoey: Nie! To nie możliwe! Gwen: Może lepiej ostrzeżmy innych? Zoey: To chyba wiem jaki sekret skrywali przede mną. Gwen: Kto? Zoey: Franziska i Mike! Za Zoey pojawiły się płomienie. Zoey: Sama się zajmę Mike’em, albo kimkolwiek on jest! Gwen: Ale nie dasz rady sama! Zoey: Dam! Podczas dzisiejszych wywiadów załatwię go! Wściekła Zoey wyszła z biblioteki, a za nią poszła Gwen. Pokój Dziewczyn W pokoju dziewczyn była Franziska, która przyprowadziła tam Scott’a, a raczej go zmusiła by tam przyszedł. Chłopak był z krępowany całą tą sytuacją. Scott: Powiesz mi dlaczego tutaj mi kazałaś przyjść? Franziska: Pewnie... Otóż chodzi konkretnie o eliminację Mike’a. Scott: Mike’a? Franziska: Tak. Scott: A co on takiego zrobił? Franziska: On nic, ale jego druga połowa tak. Scott: Jak to druga połowa? Franziska: Nie wiem jak ci mam to powiedzieć. Scott: Powiedz mi po prostu! Franziska: Mike’a nie ma w tej grze! Scott: Jak to? Franziska: Jego ciało zostało przejęte przez jego złą osobowość, która nazywa się Mal i zrobi wszystko by wygrać! Scott: Ale to nie ma sensu. Franziska: Ma... Zoey o tym nie wie. Jedynie ja i Misty o nim wiemy. Scott: To oto wam chodziło ubiegło? Franziska: Tak. Scott: To trzeba było tak od razu, a nie... Franziska: Ale to też nie było takie łatwe. W grze jest już mało osób, a Mal zbliża się ku wygranej. Scott: Spoko. Możesz liczyć na mnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Jeśli przez niego odpadła Courtney to gorzko tego pożałuje! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Już i tak czas by zacząć mówić kim tak naprawdę jest Mike, a raczej Mal. Franziska: Dzięki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Scott: Ale nie zagłosujesz na mnie? Franziska: Nie. Scott: To dobrze. Scott wyszedł z pokoju dziewczyn zostawiając samą Franziskę, która się położyła na łóżku. Salon Lion i Juan Alberto siedzieli na kanapie. Juan chciał, a raczej próbował zawrzeć sojusz z Lion’em tak, aby on się nie dokapował tego. Juan Alberto: Słuchaj mam dla ciebie pewną nowinę. Lion: Jaką? Juan Alberto: A więc na wyspie jest pewna osoba, którą chcę się pozbyć, a nie mam wystarczającej ilości głosów na nią. Lion: No i? Juan Alberto: I tak sobie pomyślałem, że może byś mi pomógł? Lion: Czyli chcesz sojusz? Juan Alberto: No można tak to powiedzieć. Lion: Spoko. Ja też szukam sojusznika by wykopać parę osób z gry. Juan Alberto: Czyli się zgadzasz? Lion: Tak, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Juan Alberto: Jakim? Lion: Nigdy na mnie nie zagłosujesz! Juan Alberto: No okej.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Ja mu nie ufam, a on mi chyba ufa. Ale i tak mam zamiar się go pozbyć prędzej czy później. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Nie mam zamiaru usługiwać Juan’owi bo wiem, że chce mnie wykopać! Przybyli żółwika na zgodę. Domek W domku siedziała wkurzona Misty, która zapisywała coś w swoim notatniku. Obok dziewczyna na sąsiednim łóżku leżał Mal. Mal: A mogliśmy to wygrać. Misty: Zamknij się Mal. Mal: No weź. Już się znamy od paru lat, a ty mi jeszcze tego nie zapomniałaś? Misty: Przez ciebie mam takie życie. Mal: I powinnaś być mi za to wdzięczna. Misty: Niby czemu? Mal: Bo to dzięki mnie spełniłaś swoje marzenie, a teraz czas na rewanż. Misty: Czyli? Mal: Będziesz głosowała tak jak ja! Misty: Serio? Odłożyła notatnik. Misty: Nie ma takiej mowy! Mal: Zatem pożegnaj się z wyspą i agencją. Misty: Zamknij się! Rzuciła w niego notatnikiem. Mal: Ugh! Chris (Przez Megafon): Uwaga! Niech wszyscy przyjdą do portu! Wszyscy poszli do portu. Port Wstydu Wszyscy przyszli do portu i zobaczyli Chris’a ubranego w potargane ciuszki. Za prowadzącym był Chef na łodzi. Zoey: Czemu się ubrałeś jakbyś wyszedł z pod gwałtu? Chris: Dzisiaj sylwester i możecie się bawić! Scott: Serio? Juan Alberto: A wywiady? Chris: Kto chce tam wiedzieć jakie skrywacie sekrety? Gwen: Ech... Misty: Czyli nie ma zadania? Chris: Oczywiście, że jest! Misty: A było już tak pięknie. Chris: Proszę byście weszli na łódź. Wszyscy weszli spokojnie na łódź. Na samym końcu wszedł Chris. Chris: Zatem ruszamy na Wyspę Kości! I łódź odbiła od portu i popłynęła prosto na Wyspę Kości. Wyspa Kości Po paru godzinach łódź przypłynęła na Wyspę Kości. Wszyscy zaczęli z niej powoli wychodzić. Zoey: To jakie będzie nasze wyzwanie? Chris: Będzie bardzo proste. Musicie się świetnie tutaj bawić i nie dać się złapać naszemu gollumowi. Lion: Chodzi o Ezekiel’a? Chris: Tak! Gwen: A co jeśli nie będziemy się świetnie bawić? Chris: To odpadasz z gry na zawsze! Gwen: Aha... Chris: Życzę wam miłej zabawy! Chris wszedł na łódź pozostawiając samych zawodników. Zadanie Wszyscy nie wiedzieli co maja robić i dlatego nadal byli na plaży. Nikt nie miał na nic pomysłu. Scott: Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł jak się świetnie bawić? Zoey: Nie. Mal: Może zrobilibyśmy scenę do śpiewania? Misty: I przyrządzili jakiś bufet? Scott: No i fajerwerki! Gwen: Czyli mamy już wszystko ustalone co robimy. Więc kto zajmie się sceną. Franziska: Ja mogę. Zoey: Ja też! Gwen: Spoko. Jedzeniem? Misty: To już zostawcie mnie. Lion: I mnie! Juan Alberto: Niech będzie. Pomogę wam. Gwen: A fajerwerki? Scott: Ja zrobię najlepsze fajerwerki w historii! Mal: Mogę ci w tym pomóc. Scott: Okej. Gwen: A ja będę śpiewać. Dobra do roboty! Wszyscy się rozeszli po całej wyspie. Jedynie na plaży została Misty, Lion i Juan Alberto, którzy poszli łowić ryby. Las W lesie była Franziska i Zoey, które zbierały ogromne pnie drzewa na scenę. Zoey próbowała jakoś się jej dopytać o Mal’a. Zoey: Chyba znam twój sekret Franzisko. Franziska: Jaki? Zoey: Z Mike’m. Franziska: Już wiesz? Zoey: Dzisiaj się o tym dowiedziałam. Franziska: Czyli mogę ci powiedzieć całą prawdę o Mal’u. Zoey: Mal’u? Franziska: Nie wiesz? Przecież to jego nowa osobowość. Zoey: Nie! Franziska: Tak. Skoro już wiesz to... Zoey: Gwen też o nim wie. Franziska: To tak jak Scott i Chyba Juan Alberto no i Lion. Zoey: Więc czas go zdemaskować! Franziska: Skoro już wszyscy o nim wiedzą. Zoey: A Misty? Franziska: Też o nim wie. Zoey: A więc co możemy zrobić by go pokonać? Franziska: To już zostaw mnie i Misty i Mike’owi, który go pokona w podświadomości. Zoey: Oby.. Franziska: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Złapała ją za ramię i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Franziska: Dalej chodźmy pozbierać te kłody. Nie musiały iść daleko bo po paru krokach natknęły się na ścięte drzewa. Obie się ucieszyły. Zoey: Ale jak zabierzemy je na plażę? Franziska: A kiedyś może biegałaś po beczce? Zoey: Nie? Franziska: To szkoda, ale chodź pokaże ci jak to się robi. Poszły. W Wodzie Juan Alberto, Misty i Lion łowili ryby. Jednak nie było to takie łatwe bo wszystkie były bardzo szybkie i tym samym trudno było je łapać. Lion: Cholera! Nie sądziłem, że one są tak szybkie. Misty: Ja też nie. Wpadła do wody, gdy tylko chciała złapać rybę. Juan Alberto: Teraz lepiej będzie jak wyjdziemy z wody i normalnie zarzucimy wędkę. Lion: Dobry pomysł! Ale nie mamy wędek! Juan Alberto: Wiem to... -,- Lion: Albo... Zdjął koszulkę, a wszystkie ryby pływały wokół niego. Lion: Łapcie je póki możecie! I dalej poszło wszystko jak po maśle. Udało im się złowić dużo ryb. Juan Alberto: Teraz to jest o wiele łatwiejsze. Misty: Tak! Dobra możesz założyć koszulkę. Lion: Jak sobie życzysz. Założył koszulkę na siebie i ryby odpłynęły. Misty: No to do obozu. Poszli. Plaża Na plaży siedział Scott i Mal, którzy robili fajerwerki z różnych rzeczy, które znaleźli na plaży. Scott cały czas przyglądał się Mal’owi. Mal: Na co się tak gapisz? Scott: Na nic! Mal: Dobra o co ci chodzi? Scott: Oto, że ty to nie Mike! Mal: A skąd masz taką pewność? Scott: Franziska mi wszystko powiedziała! Mal: Serio słuchasz się dziewczyny? Scott: Nie! Mal: A wygląda na to, że tak. Słuchaj Franziska i Misty mnie nie lubią. One chcą się ciebie pozbyć jak i całą resztę by tylko wygrać. Scott: Ale ona mi mówiła... Mal: ...Lepiej słuchaj się mnie. Scott: A skąd mam pewność, że mnie nie kantujesz? Mal: Bo jesteśmy facetami. Scott: No dobra. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Super! Franziska staje się prawdziwym zagrożeniem, którego trzeba się pozbyć! Umysł Mike’a Tymczasem Mike i Chester szli dalszym szlakiem. Mike: A, gdzie są inni? Chester: Inni? Mike: Tak. Chester: Tego to nie wiem. Dlatego ich szukamy. Mike: Aha. Z dala już było słychać damski głos mówiący: „Ja już dłużej tak nie chcę!” Mike: Znam ten głos! Chester: To Svetlana tępaku! Mike: Szybko! Pobiegli do osoby, która cały czas krzyczała to samo. Mike: Svetlana! Svetlana: Hurra! Posiłki! Mike: Już cię uwalniamy z tej klatki. Svetlana: Yay! Chester: Razem pokonamy tego złowrogiego Mal’a! Mike uwolnił z wielkim trudem Svetlanę. Svetlana: Wolność! Mike: To jak? Ruszamy dalej? Chester: Jestem bardzo zmęczony. Odpocznijmy lepiej. Mike: No w sumie ja też bym nie pogardził małym snem. Svetlana: Od tego krzyczenia też się zmęczyłam. Chester: Czyli kima! Położyli się spać. Koniec Scott: Dobra tyle chyba wystarczy., Kamera pokazuje setki zrobionych własnoręcznie przez Scott’a i Mal’a fajerwerk. W Skrócie Potem Zoey i Franziska weszły na kłody i zaczęły na nich biegać i dzięki temu udało im się dotrzeć na plażę i udało im się ułożyć scenę i stół. Misty, Juan Alberto i Lion przynieśli ryby, które położyli na stole. Scott i Mal skończyli robić fajerwerki, a Gwen skończyła się ubierać na wieczorną piosenkę. Nastał wieczór, gdy wszystko to skończyli. Była dokładnie 23:50 i wszyscy zabrali swoje ryby i nadziali je na patyk i podeszli do ogniska, które zrobiła w międzyczasie Gwen. Sylwester Wszyscy upiekli sobie rybki i zaczęli się nimi zajadać. Nagle Zoey wstała z ziemi i wywaliła swoją rybę. Zoey: Wybaczcie, ale musze wam coś powiedzieć. Misty: Co takiego? Zoey: Chodzi tu o osobę, która tak naprawdę podszywa się pod nią. Franziska: Ty chyba nie chcesz? Zoey: Ale to już najwyższy czas powiedzieć, że... Scott: ... 10 sekund i nowy rok! Wszyscy: 10! Scott: 9! Misty: 8! Lion: 7! Mal: 6! Zoey: 5! Gwen: 4! Juan Alberto: 3! Franziska: 2! Wszyscy: Jeden! Odpaliły się fajerwerki i poleciały w górę. Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Scott: NOWY ROK! Gwen: Pora na... Nagle na Gwen spadł Chris. Chris: ... Ceremonię! Ahahahahah! Scott: A, gdzie ona będzie? Chris: Tutaj! A i bym zapomniał dzisiaj znowu trójka będzie zagrożona, a w tej trójce znajduje się Gwen, Franziska i Lion! Jedno z nich może odpaść! Zapraszam do głosowania! Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Dlaczego ja?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Skoro Mal nie jest zagrożony to czas wywalić kolejnego złego gracza! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Co ja takiego zrobiłam? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Papa! Byłeś jak piąte koło u wozu! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: A jednak znowu bezpieczny! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Zoey była bliska powiedzenia im prawdy, ale nie na długo! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Why me? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Już nie jesteś mi potrzebny. Ceremonia Wszyscy zjawili się na ceremonii. Na scenie stał Chris z piankami dla zawodników. Chris: A więc po tej ceremonii zostanie was już tylko siedmiu, a nie długo finał! Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Chris: Wymienię teraz bezpiecznych zawodników. Scott, Juan Alberto i Misty! Rzuca im pianki. Scott: Wiedziałem. Juan Alberto: Wszystko idzie... Misty: ...Zgodnie z planem! Chris: Zoey i Mike! Rzuca im pianki. Zoey: Yay! Mal: Pff. Chris: A przed ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Gwen! Rzuca jej piankę. Gwen: A jednak. Chris: A z gry odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Lion! Rzuca piankę Franzisce. Franziska: Uff! Lion: Co?! Wpada w zapadnię. Chris: Reszta może się iść bawić! Wszyscy: O tak! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Chris: Zostało już tylko 7 zawodników z szansami na milion! Kto odpadnie jako następny? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinak Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki